


Is That Your Tail or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by JubblyPippo644292



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubblyPippo644292/pseuds/JubblyPippo644292
Summary: AU where Lizard!Noi is happy to see Shin. Monster fucking ensues.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Is That Your Tail or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the official release of Dorohedoro on Netflix and read the manga! I hope you enjoy.

"Noi, it's me. Calm down." Shin called into the dim kitchen, eyes scanning the dark corners for the 12ft tall purple lizard that his partner currently was. 

She had been simple enough to track down. The bodies littering the hallways in the mansion, brought back to life by a disgruntled Kikurage, pointed Shin and En towards the kitchens. 

_ "Senpai…"  _ Noi rasped, her vocal chords twisted and malformed into an eerie caricature of her voice. It was still her though, Shin could never fail to recognise her, even if she was more scaly than usual. 

A clatter in the dark. There. Shin's gaze fixed on a set of metal cabinets, behind which loomed a hunched over shadow. 

"Careful," En cautioned. He had recovered from the shock of watching his cousin turn into a monster and rampage through the Family. The Boss had a heart after all. "There was Black Powder mixed into Ebisu's smoke, that's why Noi went berserk." 

"This is turning out to be more trouble than what it's worth." Shin groused and headed to his Partner. 

Noi's scales gave off a scratchy noise as she heaved herself up from the ground, great limbs creaking in effort. Shin was used to Noi towering over him. But this was...something else. Twice his size and then some, her huge body encompassed his in a tall shadow, muscles trembling and steam billowing out her muzzle. A thick rack of spikes adorned her shoulders and back, trailing down the thick tail writhing in the air. Disproportionately long arms hung by her knees and her lower legs had twisted backwards, taloned feet digging into the ceramic tiles; not unlike a canines legs. 

_ "Ghhh…"  _

"Noi," Shin said quietly but firmly. Interjecting as much soothing familiarity as he was capable of. He wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't recognise him.

Noi rattled. Then she lunged. Shit. Moving faster than what should be possible for such a massive frame, she knocked him to the ground and crouched over him. Shin's hammer disappeared into the darkness, he tried to reach for it but Noi snarling in his face swiftly put a stop to that plan. Right. Plan B. 

"Noi!" Shin scolded, deploying the rarely used and rarely successful 'Senpai' voice. It had worked once or twice in the past. Only when Noi was young and overconfident, he had to curb some of her food hardiness; lest En turned him into mushrooms. Since Noi physically outclassed him a couple years after signing their contracts, he still had to keep a few tricks up his sleeve to keep his Partner safe. Whether she would listen to him though, only Devils knew. 

Luckily, she flinched and leaned back, thin lips shuttering over her bared teeth. The stars must be aligned today. Noi sat on her haunches and watched Shin, her tail curled around them both. 

While not out of the woods yet, she was calm for the moment, quiet and considering. Shin turned to look at En, who had his mask unclipped cautiously and shrugged in confusion, unfortunately alerting Noi to his presence. Her broad chest inflated and she rumbled gutturally, the noise reminding Shin of broomstick engines and her spines flexed in response to her agitation. Clearly, her hatred of En wasn't limited by species. 

Wiggling under her heft, Shin slipped a hand between the two of them and carefully planted it on her chest, rubbing the coarse scales in an attempt to soothe her. 

"En-san," Shin called whilst not letting up on petting Noi, her growls were dying down slowly. 

"What?" En sounded faintly uneasy, Shin couldn't blame him, not really. As Noi was under the effects of someone else's smoke, he couldn't subdue her by his favourite method of mushroomification. She was a special case, even more so than being his cousin; the destructive physical effects of En's magic wouldn't slow her down, given her insane regeneration speed. 

Redoubling his efforts, Shin dug his short stubby nails into Noi's neck, scratching vigorously to quell her agitation. He spoke over her pleased grunts. "Maybe you should let me handle this. Alone." 

"Don't die." The Boss responded shortly and turned on his heel, Kikurage in his arms and they left. 

Noi sighed and settled over him, the baking heat emanating from her scales brought sweat to his brow. Thankfully, she seemed to be aware of her potential to break his spine from her weight alone and carefully eased down; gentle for once. Shin cupped the underside of her snout and rubbed at the torn edges of her mask. "What are we going to do, Noi? You aren't going to fit into our bed like this."

She snorted rudely and opened her jaws. Shin froze and kept his hands raised warily. Burbling soft nonsense, Noi extended her tongue and licked a scalding wet stripe along his palm. Long and pointed, it left a sheen of spit making Shin grimace. Her breath smelled like the strawberry cake she ate at lunch. Weird. 

He lowered his hands, Noi eyed him as he did it then she shoved her head into his face, nuzzling roughly. 

"Noi-" She bumped his mouth shut and he bit his tongue hard enough for it to bleed. Fuck this. Shin smacked the side of her snout, wincing as it impacted off the solid surface and glared at Noi who barely noticed. "You aren't Gura-Gura, don't lick me like a damn dog!" 

Peering at him, her eyes had faded from violent purple back to the shade he knew by heart, hinting that she was in control of herself. Noi gently bit down on the top of Shin's mask and pulled it off, jerking her muscled neck and spitting it to the side. Great, another thing to go to the laundry. Sighing, he brought her face back towards his and rubbed along the thick teeth jutting underneath her lips. She vibrated, too rough and coarse to be called a purr but pretty damn similar to one and pushed into his hands. "Do you know who I am? Really?" 

_ "Senpai."  _ She replied, mouth straining around the 's'. 

"Good enough for me." Shin chuckled and laid a kiss on her nose. "You had me worried there." 

Noi squirmed happily, slotting her thick forearms on either side of his head and poked the tip of her tongue out, pushing it against his face in a 'kiss'. Her enthusiasm grew as she dragged her tongue across his closed mouth and moved down to his neck. She was so  _ warm.  _ A sharp nip distracted Shin and he grunted in surprise. Noi looked back at him, a familiar sparkle in her eyes that made his gut clench as she waited on his response. 

"Really, Noi? This is debauched even for you." 

She hummed and lined his throat with bites, listening carefully for any sign of refusal from Shin. The twinge of arousal blossomed into a shot of adrenaline directly into his veins as she took his wrists in one huge hand and pinned them above his head. 

_ "Sen-pai?"  _ Noi asked haltingly and Shin considered his options. This was pretty weird. This would top that time in the storage cupboard where she punched through the door in the throes of orgasm. Or when he knocked himself out on a brick wall by throwing his head back in pleasure as she went down on him. But Noi was aware of her actions and he knew she would stop if he asked. 

"Keep going." Shin whispered. "But you better stop if anyone comes to check on us." 

She snarled at the thought and he shuddered as her teeth were inches from his jugular, saliva dripping from her chops. Her eyes narrowed and she  _ slowly  _ locked her wide jaws firmly around his throat, pressing down harder and harder until he gasped. Searing points of pleasure-pain erupted where her teeth sunk into his skin, just shy of making him bleed. Shin's vision darkened and Noi shook her head lightly, shredding his throat as she growled. She let go and he gulped down air, panting, aware of blood trickling and staining his clothes. Fuck, he was enjoying this too much. It was one thing to enjoy rough sex with your Partner, but whilst they had turned into a sentient monster? Maybe he was sick in the head. Oh well, Noi wouldn't judge him, she's clearly enjoying this too and she's the only person whose opinions matter to him. 

She licked up his blood excitedly, mouth making wet noises that filled the room. Shin groaned and arched his back, trying to rub against Noi's stomach. He was hard as a rock, dizzy with breathlessness and arousal but she just cooed at him, swapping her hand for her prehensile tail; keeping him pinned to the ground. Noi's talons made quick work of his belt, slicing through the leather frighteningly easily and tugging his pants down to his knees. She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran thick claws from collarbone to navel, tickling the start of his pubic hair and leaving him shivering in anticipation. Hunching down, Noi exhaled over his cock, breath steaming and hot then she let her tongue hang out. Oh  _ fuck.  _

Fully extended, it was close to the length of Shin's forearm and just as thick, tapering off to a point at the tip. Spittle dripped onto his balls and without ceremony, Noi swiped her tongue from sac to cockhead in a firm motion. Shin choked and saw stars. Rough hands pinned his trembling hips down and she worked him over without rest. Warm and relentless, the thick muscle wrapped around his prick and slid upwards dipping into his slit. While not as tight as her hands, it was even hotter and  _ wetter.  _ Moving to his balls, she traced scalding circles around them and teased the bottom of his shaft. Before he could react, she carefully gripped him in her hand and rubbed her tongue across his tip. Once, twice, three times then-

"Noi!" Shin gasped a warning and she let up, giving him a breather. She huffed, waiting for his signal to continue. "I'm not going to last long at this rate.  _ Fuck."  _

Noi tilted her head and he attempted to slow his heart rate. "Okay, I'm ready." She didn't move and squeezed his cock hard, watching him. "Please?" He tried to sound irritated, but was instead breathless and needy. 

Snorting, she stood up, lifting Shin by the front of his shirt one-handed, claws puncturing neat little holes in the fabric. Noi swept her head around the room, looking then lumbering over to a surface devoid of kitchen knives and chopping boards. She dropped him onto it, then she folded his legs and pushed them to rest against his chest, easily pinning and exposing him against the cold metal. 

Crouching down, she pressed her mouth against his ass, nudging in a silent question. Despite the chill killing his boner a smidge, it came back in full force and he gripped the sides of the counter to brace himself. " _ Yes."  _

She licked politely and teasingly over his hole, slipping the tip inside slickly. Noi stayed there and gently thrust her tongue inside him slowly, letting him adjust. Moaning raggedly, Shin covered his mouth as he sweated and shook. Never mind getting attacked by Noi, this is what would kill him. The slow unrelenting prodding and pushing was driving him insane. 

"More,  _ hah,  _ more. I need you,  _ Noi. _ " 

She rumbled and the vibration had his eyes roll back into his skull before she thrust her tongue all the way inside of him and fucked him blind. As thick as her biggest strap, with twice the lubrication, it easily squirmed and rippled in his ass. The undulating motion forced him to cry out as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Noi moved forward and spread his legs, bringing her jaws down against his asscheeks and over his cock. Her snout was big enough that he didn't need to worry about being nicked with her teeth but the hint of danger was still there. Thick ridges on the roof of her mouth rubbed against his cock as Noi fucked him with her tongue. This is too much. Don't stop.

Finding his prostate, Noi was quick to abuse it as she ground down on it roughly. 

"Noi!" Shin shouted, unable to keep his voice down. She changed tactics and tapped it over and over whilst stretching out his hole. 

His orgasm crashed over him, cock pulsing as he came in thick spurts, each more intense than the last and he finally pushed at Noi to stop. She extracted her tongue and swallowed noisily, rumbling in satisfaction as she watched him sluggishly pull his trousers back up and collapse against the worktop. 

Noi gathered him up in her arms and headed for the corner of the kitchen, hunkering down with her back to the door and Shin close to her chest with her tail curled around them both.

Catching his breath and tucking his head into her neck, Shin tiredly murmured. "We have to change you back, I can't kiss you properly like this."

_ "Senpai," _ Noi replied and tightened her arms around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one else has written about this scenario! Shin and Noi get up to some hardcore shit. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! (For anyone following my other work in progress Number 1, that fic is not abandoned and will return at some point!)


End file.
